nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV series)
| image = Nickelodeon_Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles.png | genre = Action Comedy-drama Science fantasy | created = | starring = Jason Biggs Seth Green Rob Paulsen Sean Astin Greg Cipes Mae Whitman Hon Lee Kevin Michael Richardson Josh Peck Clancy Brown Phil LaMarr Eric Bauza Fred Tatasciore | country = | no_episodes = 111 (and counting) | no_seasons = 5 | runtime = | first_aired = September 29, 2012 | last_aired = November 12, 2017 | nick_name = ninja-turtles | imdb_id = | tv_com_id = |creator = Peter Laird Kevin Eastman}} Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (or TMNT for short) is a computer-animated Nickelodeon series based on the long-running franchise of the same name, which Nickelodeon purchased ownership of in 2009. It ran from September 29, 2012 to November 12, 2017. It was succeeded by Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in 2018. Plot When ninjutsu master Hamato Yoshi and his four pet turtles are exposed to mutagen, they undergo major physical transformations: Hamato Yoshi becomes a humanoid rat under the name of Splinter and the turtles become human/turtle hybrids. Splinter retreats to the New York City sewers, where he raises the four turtles as his sons and imparts to them his knowledge of ninjutsu. After venturing to the surface for the first time, the teenage Turtles discover an alien race called the Kraang is planning to take over New York City with their plans involving the same mutagen that created the Ninja Turtles. The Ninja Turtles befriend April O'Neil when she and her father Kirby have been abducted by the Kraang. While Kirby remains a prisoner of the Kraang, April becomes an ally of the Ninja Turtles as they help her to find out where the Kraang have taken her father. The Ninja Turtles also learn that Splinter's old enemy, The Shredder, is leading the Foot Clan into tracking down Splinter and his sons to put an end to their clan. Episodes Home video releases Voices *Jason Biggs as Leonardo (seasons 1–2) *Seth Green as Leonardo (seasons 3–5) *Rob Paulsen as Donatello *Sean Astin as Raphael *Greg Cipes as Michelangelo *Mae Whitman as April O'Neil *Hoon Lee as Master Splinter Reception The series has received largely positive reviews from critics and fans of the 80's and 2003 series. It has been praised for combining the elements of the 87 and 03 shows, and for it's good animation and stories. Trivia *Rob Paulsen, who voices Donatello, previously voiced Raphael in the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series. These two series cross paths in the episodes "Trans-Dimensional Turtles" and "Wanted: Bebop & Rocksteady". Videos TMNT 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 Animated Show Opening Theme Song Official Intro Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Original Titelsong - Nickelodeon Deutschland "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" Season 5 Theme Song (HQ) Episode Opening Credits Nick Animation See also * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (film) de:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Serie) Category:Nicktoons Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Kids' Choice Awards nominees Category:Cancelled shows Category:Science Fiction Category:2010s premieres Category:CGI shows Category:2010s endings